Arwen, Arwen, Arwen
by boybeater3736
Summary: A young injured Legolas has a soft spot for Arwen when he makes a visit to Rivendell.


Note: Um… don't ask? I was really bored one day and I always believed that our young Legolas would have a slight crush on Lady Arwen... so read, review, ad be mentally disturbed.

Arwen, Arwen, Arwen. . .

These are the Elvish Translations

Nim Dagnir…. White Bane

Rhaich…. Curses

Ti tallbe Orkh…. Go kiss an Orc

Labo vi Orodruin…. Go jump in Mount Doom

Findesselya vanya… Your hair is pretty

Legolas opened his dark blue eyes to unfamiliar things; an unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar scents, and unfamiliar feelings. His eyes shot about, feverishly trying to remember what had happened over the past few days. Nothing came to mind, though. He had just decided to go back to sleep when he heard the knob on the door of his room turn.

Legolas closed his eyes. "I know you're awake Legolas, don't pretend." It was Glorfindel.

Legolas heaved a sigh of relief. He was preparing for it to be 'the twins'… Elladan and Elrohir he had heard so much about. They sounded like mischievous rascals that not even Elrond, their own father, could control.

"How are you feeling, Legolas? Do you still feel pain?" asked Glorfindel as he stripped the blanket off of Legolas's body.

The younger Elf winced at the sudden temperature change; he had been very warm under that blanket, and very comfortable.

"Yes, sir," said Legolas. "My chest still does hurt."

"Badly?" asked Glorfindel pressing on Legolas's broken ribs.

"Badly," answered Legolas shamefully. He wasn't very accustomed to pain, and he felt like a wimp admitting to it.

Glorfindel obviously heard it in Legolas's voice for he said, "Do not feel badly Legolas. Pain is a nasty thing to experience, especially when there's a lot of it."

Legolas decided to change the subject before anything else happened, "Uh, Glorfindel, who is older, Elladan or Elrohir?"

"Hmmm, let me think." said Glorfindel, peeling the bandage off of Legolas's wounded shoulder. He was glad Legolas was talking… he'd do anything to get the teenaged Elf's mind off the pain he was causing.

"I believe Elladan was the eldest… no wait, maybe it was Elrohir… I don't know, ask them. They wanted to meet you after you had come but I told them to wait until today so you could have some rest. They really are a rambunctious pair, they are. So unlike you… Sometimes I wish Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't be so hyper. Then maybe our patients could get some rest. But then again, Rivendell just wouldn't be Rivendell with out them." said Glorfindel.

He took a small bottle and cloth out from the nightstand drawer. The liquid in the bottle was white and opaque. He unscrewed the lid with great effort, then dabbed some of the liquid on the cloth.

"What's that for?" asked Legolas.

"It's an ointment called 'Nim Dagnir'. It will help protect against infection. It will sting quite a bit, though. Alright?" said Glorfindel sitting on the side of the bed.

Legolas moved his mess of hair and turned his head to the left so Glorfindel would be able to do it easier… and quicker, Legolas hoped.

Glorfindel was just about to put the cloth onto Legolas's arrow wound when the door flew open. It startled Glorfindel, (would have anyone) causing him to suddenly press down on Legolas's shoulder. Legolas cried out in pain and clutched the sheets. It was of course, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Rhaich!" said Glorfindel aloud.

"Told you we shouldn't have come now, Elrohir! I told you Glorfindel would be upset!" said Elladan.

"Ti tallbe Orkh, Elladan!" yelled Elrohir, slamming the door behind him.

Legolas also heard, "Labo vi Orodruin!" as the pair walked down the hall. He sighed, they were worse than he thought.

"I am so sorry, Legolas. Are you alright?" asked Glorfindel.

Legolas nodded his head but did not say a word. He was still coping with the horrible pain in his shoulder that Glorfindel and the ointment had caused. He lay on the bed and breathed shallowly… he had at least four or five broken ribs so that made it sort of difficult and of course painful to breathe. His vision began to swim and darken dangerously as he lay there. Then, finally, his painful world went black as he fell unconscious.

Glorfindel watched all of this with confusion… What had caused Legolas to pass out? Was something else wrong he and Elrond missed and Legolas failed to mention? Probably… His pride was strong, almost too strong for his own good.

It wasn't until before dawn that Legolas stirred. And it was not Glorfindel who came to him; it was Elladan and Elrohir's younger sister, Arwen. She was Legolas's age, young and adventurous, riding horses like a man and secretly taking archery lessons her father didn't know about.

Legolas strained his keen eyes in the darkness so he might be able to get a better look at the figure that was entering his room.

"Who are you?" asked Legolas, raising his head a little.

"My name is Arwen." she answered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Legolas." he replied. "I was wounded in battle and-"

"Yes I know." she said, cutting him off. "You gave us quite a scare when you passed out. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why did you come?" Legolas asked.

"Because, I was worried about you."

"Oh," Legolas said, his voice trailing off. He was glad it was dark, he blushed horribly.

Arwen went to the nightstand and light the candle that sat upon it. Then she went over to the door and dragged over the chair that sat beside it, placing it next to the bed.

Legolas was amazed at how fair she was… flawless skin, a thin, strong body, and deep penetrating eyes that were as dark blue as the twilight sky, just like his. She sat down and said reaching out and touching his hair,

"Findesselya vanya."

"Oh, thanks," said Legolas.

"What color would you call it? Cornsilk, pale yellow, golden?"

"Uh, I don't know. I never really thought about that. I like cornsilk, though. Good describing word."

"Where do you come from?" Arwen suddenly asked.

"Mirkwood, why?" said Legolas.

"Interesting, you look like you come from Lothlorien. But then that makes sense, Lady Galadriel would be able to heal you easily then." she said.

"Well my mother was a Lorien Elf. My father is Lord Thuranduil. He has dark hair, but it's lighter than yours."

"Ah, then your Prince Legolas, are you? I wondered. Well, I will not keep you from rest. See you maybe later today. Bye," she said.

"Goodbye, Arwen, it was nice meeting you." Legolas answered.

She was gone. Wow, she's pretty, he thought as his mind drifted off to sleep.

Later that day, after Legolas had rested some more Glorfindel came in to see him. He went through the routine checkup stuff then said,

"At breakfast Arwen told me she went and visited you last night. She says she likes you and wishes you weren't hurt so you and she could go horseback riding or something."

"Yeah, she came and talked to me for a while." said Legolas absently. "How are my ribs?"

"Your ribs, now? You don't want to talk about Arwen?" asked Glorfindel, clearly surprised.

"I just think my five broken ribs are a little more important than speaking of what Arwen and I talked about this morning, sir." Legolas lied. He had just wanted to change the subject.

"Very well, then. You are correct. But remember, Legolas, broken bones take time to heal. Yes, we are Elves and we heal much faster than any other race but it could take two to four weeks for your ribs to fully heal."

Legolas wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention... he was too busy thinking of Arwen.


End file.
